Chara World (Disgaea 4)
The Chara World is a gameplay feature in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. This gameplay feature is very similar to Class World in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. The Chara World is a random dungeon, much like the Item World. Instead of entering items, here you enter your ally characters' bodies to develop and enchance a character such as movement, jump power, counter hit, throwing range, critical rate, skill inheritance, evility inheritance, learn hidden weapons skills or expand Evil Symbols, which is very similar to class size in Disgaea 3. Rewards for completing a floor are changed as well. You get experience instead of items. The enemies that appear in the Chara World depends on the level of the ally character who becomes the host -i.e. a level 100 Valvatorez would generate a Chara World with level 100 enemies or higher. Inside the Char World you can clear various geo blocks or floors to increase your aptitude or unlock hidden evility. Various events such as spawning Heart Conservatives (the equivalent of Dropouts) can only be triggered through breaking apart the floor by various means. To unlock Chara World, one needs to Reincarnate until they reach 100 stored levels on a single character then pass the "Go to the Chara World" bill through the senate. Unlike the previous installment, the NPC required to enter the Chara World is always in the base. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited, the Chara World has had a few alterations. Like in Disgaea 3: Absense of Detention, the number of times a character can enter per reincarnation has been increased. Good-for-Nothings and Incompetent characters can enter twice, Average and Skilled characters can enter 4 times, and Distinguished and Genius characters can enter 6 times. The biggest change is that the gate to expand Evil Symbols and learn legendary skills will now appear on Floors 1 to 8 after clearing all the Geo Blocks. This makes it much easier for the player to find the specific skills they are looking for as they no longer have to reach floor 10. Candidate Rank The Candidate rank will affect the amount of times a unit can enter the Chara World and its boss. One can reincarnate to reset the amount of times they can enter the Chara World. Chara World Various Effects Aptitude The max amount of aptitude you can gain for each character is 300%. The distribution of aptitude is random inside the Chara World. Entering Char Worlds at different levels will affect aptitude bonus Other Aptitude Bonus Item Rank Types of Upgrades To upgrade the Evil Symbol or get a Legendary Skill, the player will have to destroy all the Geo Blocks on the tenth floor of the Chara World, and after that a special Green gate will open up. Stepping inside the player will either be able to increase the capacity of the Evil Symbol their character is in, or learn a Legendary Skill. The host must be alive to upgrade. Category:Terms